rocketrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Backpacker Joe
Backstory Growing up in the big city, the sights and sounds of the wilderness were foreign things to Joe. When he turned sixteen, he finally decided to set out on his journey as a Pokemon Trainer. With a map, his trusty backpack, and his old blue bicycle that was too small for him, he set out from Castelia for Nuvema, to obtain his very first Pokemon. When he reached town, however, the starters had already been picked over. Returning discourage to Castelia, he continued his old routine. Over the next week, he saved up some cash and purchased a few Pokeballs from the local shop. Sneaking out into the desert without permission, he began to seek his first companion. After a short time, he found a little Dwebble, melting a hole in a rock to use as a shell. Catching it by surprise, he tossed one of the Pokeballs, which unfortunately broke. As the Pokemon climbed into the new shell and turned its attention to him, he panicked and threw the second one. This time, the Pokeball clicked shut. Joe stared at it in disbelief for a moment, before running home to get ready. He could finally set out on his journey for real. While exploring the Ancient Castle, Joe was offered a fossil by one of the others exploring there. Eager to learn, he accepted, and took it to the museum in Nacrene, where the fossil was revived. His Excavalier Gawain, sometimes refuses to obey him, and does what it wishes. It was given to Joe by his elder brother Ivan, however, and so the Pokemon is loyal and protects Joe in his brother's stead. Gawain often gets the wandering trainer out of tough situations. After exploring Unova extensively, taking in sights such as the magnificent Dragonspiral Tower, or the way the rays of light come down through the trees in Pinwheel Forest, all of it made Joe feel alive for the first time in his life. Finally, he resolved to see every famous location, every ancient ruin, and every amazing sight there was to see. His journey towards this goal has only just begun, but with his heart set, he sailed away from home in Unova and into Kanto. Personality Joe is someone who knows how to appreciate the little things. A little bit of good luck, the lessons learned through failure, watching leaves scatter around in the autumn wind, the comfort of a warm bed and hot soup after a journey through a cold cave in the winter. Joe is one of those people who will just sit and think for a while, contemplating things such as 'where to next', 'why there', and 'I wonder if'. He has a laid back personality and enjoys reading in his spare time, sometimes reading to his Pokemon around the campfire. Pokemon Crustle - Tim, Sturdy, immune to 1 Hit KO at full health *Faint Attack *Toxic *Rock Slide *X-Scissor Carracosta - Horton, Solid Rock, Super-Effective moves deal less damage *Rest *Scald *AncientPower *Focus Blast Excavalier - Gawain, Shell Armor, immune to criticals *Iron Head *Reversal *Megahorn *Aerial Ace Fearow- Charlie, Keen Eye, accuracy cannot be lowered. *Roost *Pluck *Drill Run *Mirror Move Wigglytuff- Stan, Cute Charm, physical attackers of opposite gender may become infatuated. *Flamethrower *Charge Beam *Grass Knot *Present Category:Characters